nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ōkami
|system3JP = |system3EU = |system3AU = |accessory1 = Nunchuk |genre = Action-Adventure |rating = Yes |ESRB = T |PEGI = 12 |CERO = A |USK = 12 |ACB = M |platforms = |Fix = a }} Ōkami is a video game for the Wii that was originally released on the Sony Playstation 2 years prior. It is essentially the same game with added Wii functionality such as making brush strokes by pointing with the Wii remote. Since the developers that created the original title (Clover Studios) were closed, Ready at Dawn handled the project. It spawned a 2011 Nintendo DS sequel called Ōkamiden starring a new hero called Chibiterasu rather than the original Amaterasu. ''An HD remake was ported to the Nintendo Switch with motion and touch controls for the Celestial Brush. Gameplay The game is an action adventure game in a similar vain to The Legend of Zelda series. The player controls the main character ''Amaterasu going into various locations. Combat is staged closed off in a virtual arena. Using various weapons, techniques and Brush methods, she can defeat foes and earn money with bonuses based on speed and not taking damage. Inspired by the Imperial Regalia of Japan, the main 3 weapons, Reflector, Rosaries and the Glaive. Each have different techniques. The money can be used to upgrade weapons, obtain tools needed for the journey and get healing items. Dojos can be paid to teach the player new techniques. Combat also rewards Demon Fangs which can be exchanged for unique items. Celestial Brush The main unique mechanic of the game is the Celestial Brush. By drawing certain shapes, the player can call upon their god powers to solve puzzles and defeat enemies. The techniques are learned by finishing constellations to release the Brush gods from their hiding spot. The techniques are powerful but, limited by the player's ink supply though it can be resupplied in the overworld and after battle. Plot As ''Amaterasu, ''the player delves in ancient Japan to solve their problems, eventually helping Susano-o defeat Yamato-no-Orochi. Development The game was originally designed for the PS2 and released in 2006. Trivia Package flaw Shortly after the game's release, the cover art was discovered to have the IGN watermark on it, showing that the image had been ripped from the site. Capcom has apologized for this and has offered a free replacement cover slip without the logo for free. The watermark also appears on the cover of the strategy guides bearing the front cover artwork as well. Capcom may have not been able to get images from the company so in possible desperation, they took the images from a well-known site. The watermark can be faintly seen near the wolf's mouth. Reception The Wii version received "universal acclaim " reviews from critics according to Metacritic with a current Metascore of 90/100. The Switch version received "generally favorable" reviews from critics according to Metacritic with a current Metascore of 89/100. External links *IGN Logo on Okami box *Ōkami at GameFAQs ES: Ōkami Category:Wii games Category:2008 video games Category:Ready at Dawn games Category:2009 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Clover Studios games Category:TOSE games Category:Games developed by TOSE Category:Capcom games Category:Games published by Capcom